


Valentines Day! [ft. memory boy and the awooga dude.]

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :D, Hurting buddies, IF, M/M, Other, Ship, Valentines, bedwars, dont, help me, im making this in class, im so tired, platonic, please, ranboo is so tall wth, them, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valentines Day was a day of love; for soulmates, lovers, and friends. What happens when a certain purple hoodie meets a ender at Bedwars, it seems like he won't be that lonely after all.A Purpled and Ranboo [non canon.] fic.[Please don't ship them, their minors and it'll make them uncomfortable. If I see you shipping them, I'll block you.]I was gonna make a Ponk and Sam Valentines but then I realized, there are way more better Ponk and Sam stories. *cough* @dropsbysam *cough* So enjoy this short fic! :)
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintpyrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintpyrite/gifts), [nysxa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nysxa/gifts).



> Fuck canon.

[P.S; Terrible writing, I'm sorry. Also, it may not be accurate to C! Purpled or C! Ranboo, my memory loss is acting up.]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Valentines sucks.

And no, it's not because he's lonely. It's because all his friends have Valentines' and he's just there, alone and unwanted right now. He didn't know what to do at this point, He just let his legs drag him wherever they wanted to. Everywhere he went, he saw couples kissing or best friends together. He decided he could of went with Sammy. Sadly for him, Sammy had 'other' stuff to do, which he probably figured he did. Meanwhile, Astelic was with Emmy and Rachel hanging out. All his friends had Valentines yet Purpled wouldn't admit he was lonely and he didn't have one. 

But he knew that was wrong, he was lonely. 

After a few minutes or was it hours? He forgot how long he's been wandering, he's been too busy thinking about his feelings. When he finally looked up and pushing the thoughts aside, he saw himself in front of the Bedwars portal. He didn't know what else to do, so he just hoped in the portal to play a few rounds. He teamed up with a few random people, which was amusing to see others didn't have a date. Then he realized that some people liked to be alone or just didn't want to do Valentines', which was understandable. He met a few fans in duos, which put some stress out of his shoulders of not having a Valentines'. It's official, Purpled hates Valentines for having no one.

After a few rounds of bedwars, he was going to quit and just head home until he was teamed up with a familiar someone. Ranboo, the Gamertag that was highlighted. Ranboo was one of the other minors and some of the newest members to arrive at the Dream SMP; he played a big role honestly in such a short time of being there. 

He saw his green and red eyes in the crowd, it's was Christmas eyes. He swears on it. He walked over to the other male and he realized how tall he is, dude's a wholeass enderman and it was terrifying. "Purpled?" He said, looking down at the shorter male. "Why the fuck are you so tall?" That was all Purp said before the match started, he was terrified. Imagine seeing a somewhat 6-foot FUCKING man running at you, he knows people would have cried at the spot but he would just stand there, shocked and terrified. 

[By the way, I'm skipping the bedwars scene. Why? Because my dumbass self forgot my English lessons on how to write a battle scene and describing it.] 

The match was finished in less than 10 minutes, which was incredibly fast. During the match, Ranboo and Purp shared laughs thanks to Ranboo's sarcastic jokes, and Purpled always joking that he knows when he's sarcastic from time to time. "Your actually pretty decent-" Purpled said before he heard his stomach growled. "Fuck, I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" "Do you think I have food?-" "I don't know-" "Yes I do, here." Ranboo pulled out an apple and Purpled caught it before it fell, chuckling to himself. He turned back to Ranboo whose taking off his suit jacket and tying it across his waist, clearly sweating. "What's up with wearing a suit? I see you always wear it and I never knew why." "Maybe because it looks like I have no other clothes? Or maybe I do- I forgot." Ranboo just chuckled after his last statement, Purpled laughing too.

𝗗𝗘𝗔𝗗𝗔𝗦𝗦 𝗙𝗢𝗥𝗚𝗢𝗧 𝗧𝗢 𝗖𝗢𝗠𝗣𝗟𝗘𝗧𝗘 𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗦 𝗦𝗢 𝗛𝗔𝗩𝗘 𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗦 𝗦𝗖𝗥𝗔𝗣 𝗟𝗠𝗙𝗔𝗢-  
𝗜 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁 𝘇𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲, 𝗜 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴.


	2. Pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

I'd like clout please, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing tips please, my english is terrible and I'm not that experienced yet.


End file.
